


【盾冬】代嫁新娘 生子ABO 傻白甜轻喜剧AU

by Rebecca1989



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca1989/pseuds/Rebecca1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A:Steve O：Bucky</p><p>1945年背景</p><p>*部分壁花小鹿演员友情出演<br/>*为情节更改了人物年龄，人物形象请带入70年前的吧唧弟弟和三七分头的队长谢谢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】代嫁新娘 生子ABO 傻白甜轻喜剧AU

前言：

Bucky是个大龄男性Omega，早年失去父母的他独自带大了四个妹妹，由于当时社会动荡不安，好容易熬过几次发情期的Bucky感觉自己已经没有能力保护同是Omega的妹妹们，于是他决定将自己通过Omega救助中心“出售”给靠谱的alpha.......

第一章

天还没亮，Bucky就从他那满是补丁的被窝里爬出来，四个妹妹还在梦乡中。怕吵醒她们，他轻手轻脚的走出房间，光着脚踩着老旧的地板发出细微吱呀的声响。

布鲁克林四月初的天气还有些凉，炉子里没有生火，房间一片昏暗，清晨的一点微光透过窗帘的破洞照进陈旧的厨房，Bucky呼了口气搓了搓冰冷的手指。

他把昨天剩下的几个面包片摆上桌子,然后用厨房里仅剩的几个土豆煮了一锅汤，这就是妹妹们全部的早餐了。

然而Bucky什么都没有吃，便套上大衣准备出门。因为刚才那些是家里仅剩不多的食物了。

这个年代，家里单独放着四个Omega实在是件危险的事，于是Bucky出门后一遍又一遍的检查了门锁是否上紧，才忐忑的离开家门。

Bucky刚刚经历了一次发情，他的身上还残留着甜蜜的香气，所以刚走上大马路，几个路人及流浪汉alpha就对他纷纷侧目，他赶紧裹了裹大衣，低头快速的走过石板路。

他要去Omega救助中心。

说是Omega救助中心，其实并不是解决Omega们贫穷或是疾病等问题的地方，他们是将生病，或者有残疾，或无父无母的底层Omega分配给一些找不到生育对象的alpha，当然，这个分配并不是免费的，alpha要付出昂贵的费用，但那些钱分到Omega的手里只是很少的一点，大部分被救助中心抽走了。

在当时动荡的社会局面中，Omega的生育率很低，只有有家庭背景的Omega才能嫁给上层社会的alpha。所以，虽然救助中心很苛刻，但大部分底层的Omega还是愿意求助于他们，至少救助中心会把他们分配给一些靠谱的alpha，否则那些可怜的Omega会在发情时被那些找到他们的混混或是退伍的大兵强占。

Bucky就是个典型的底层Omega，在他14岁的时候，他的父母染上传染病相继去世了，留给他四个妹妹，最大的那个不过五岁，最小的那个还在襁褓里。

好在Bucky比一般的Omega要高大强壮许多，他靠着抑制剂把自己伪装成Beta，拼命工作养活四个妹妹。但由于近些年越来越频繁的发情，抑制剂已经掩盖不住他熟透的身体，加上妹妹们也快到发情的年纪。

Bucky觉得，也许找到一个靠谱的alpha，既能缓解自己发情的痛苦，也能给妹妹们提供一个庇护所，如果对方是个中产阶级的身份，没准妹妹们还能借机找到好人家。这是再好不过的解决方案了。

站在Omega救助中心的大门前，Bucky纠结起来，他不知道等着他的未来会是什么样，也不知道自己做的这个决定是否正确，但至少在眼前，他别无选择。

轻轻推开老旧的木质大门，Bucky探进头去，小心翼翼的喊了一声：“你好，请问有人吗？”

接待台后面坐了一个上了年纪的女人，一个瞎了一只眼的Omega做好了登记刚刚离开。

“你好，我...”Bucky凑了上去刚要开口，女人丢给他一个表格。

“填好，交给我。”

Bucky瘪了瘪嘴，瞥了眼女人冷漠的神情，拿起台子上的笔认真的填写着。

实在不能怪工作人员太冷漠，每天要面对这些底层可怜人导致她们早已经麻木。

表格上是一些很基础的问题，姓名年龄家庭住址什么的。Bucky填好后交给接待的女士。

接待员看了看表格，抬起眼睛透过鼻梁上的眼镜瞄了瞄Bucky：“你已经25岁了？”

Bucky尴尬的点了点头。

“说真的，你的年纪有点大，我不确定能不能找到愿意接受你的alpha，就算有人愿意接受你，可能救助金也不是很多。”

在这里，Omega完全是商品。

Bucky咬了咬嘴唇，嘴巴里有些苦涩，他点了点头，对接待女士说了声谢谢。

 

Steve发誓他绝对不要再参加上司举办的任何派对了，他受够了被人围着询问为何还单身的理由。

作为一个三十五岁的大龄黄金单身alpha，Steve的人生还算成功，他虽然家境清贫，但年少便从军的他凭着自己的果敢和决策能力，一路顺利的走上了上将的位置。

但不知他是木讷还是不解风情，不管多动人的Beta或Omega都没让他动过心乱过神智，战友们曾一本正经的给Steve起过一个绰号——“不为信息素困扰的男人”

此时，Steve正被一群女士围在中间，他尴尬的握着酒杯，周围女士们的低胸衣遮不住她们诱人的乳沟，Steve甚至不知道该把眼睛放在哪里。

女士们调笑着询问Steve战场上的事，用崇拜的眼神看着这位英俊的上将，Steve只是窘迫的回答女士们的问题，和战场上从容的他判若两人。

“行了姑娘们，放过Rogers上将吧，你们可别对他的胆量抱什么期待。”Steve的上司——Walsh将军及时出现，帮Steve解了围，姑娘们哄笑着散开，眼神里却满是失望。

Steve这才松了口气。

“怎么样，有没有喜欢的姑娘？”Walsh将军端着酒杯坐下，“关心”的询问了他这位得力助手。

“算了吧，我现在连她们的名字都记不住。”Steve抽动着嘴角，挤出个笑容。

“不过说真的，Steve，你该找个合适的Omega或者Beta稳定下来了。”

“所以这是新的工作指令？”

“行了Steve。”Walsh将军大笑出声，“不要总是想着逃避这个问题，你知道Murphy勋爵家的长子一直对你很感兴趣，他是个不错的Omega，我觉得你们可以认识一下。”

“可是我并没有见过他。”Steve皱起眉头。

“别装傻Steve，在授勋仪式上你们还握过手。”Walsh将军顿了一下，压低声音说：“认识他并不是什么坏事，毕竟你是我最中意的下属，我建议你不要错过这个机会，对你的前途是个很好的开始。”

Steve挑了挑眉没说话，Walsh将军不止一次建议他多认识些上流社会的少爷小姐，虽然对方也是好心，但Steve并不以为然。

“Murphy勋爵想让他的儿子后天下午去你家拜访，我已经帮你答应了，Steve，对方很有诚意，别搞砸了。”说完，Walsh将军把Steve一个人丢在吧台便和姑娘们喝酒去了。

“啊......”Steve长长的叹了口气。

第二天，Bucky正在家里清理院子里的杂草，他不知道什么时候会离开这个房子，虽然饱经风霜，但这毕竟是父母留给他们唯一的遗物了。

院门上的摇铃被人晃了晃，紧接着一封信被丢进院子里，一个看似不大的小邮差骑着自行车打着口哨跑掉了。

Bucky有些忐忑，颤抖着手指捡起那封来自Omega救济中心的信。他真的没想到这一切会到来的这么快。叹了口气，Bucky撕开了信封，里面有一个纸条写着他要去的地址，和几张少的可怜的钞票，看来救助中心把他以很低的价格卖了出去。

苦闷像一块岩石，堵在Bucky的胸口，生活的苦难已经很久没让这个男人流过眼泪了。他握紧信封，紧紧捂住嘴巴，无声的哭泣着。他怕被妹妹们看到。

隔了一天，Bucky早早便把家里的一切收拾好，然后把仅有的钱交给他的大妹妹Mary，一再叮嘱她们要照顾好自己，一再保证他只是离开几天，如果找到合适的地方会立刻回来接她们。

出了家门，Bucky从他那个没几件行李的行李袋里抽出写着地址的字条，由于被昨天哭泣时的眼泪打湿了，纸条皱的厉害，但还勉强能看清地址。

他要去的地方要经过好几个街区，由于Bucky没有钱，他只能选择走路。

想到不知道是什么样的人在等着自己，Bucky的鼻子又开始泛酸，他急忙揉了揉眼睛，不让眼泪掉下来，他知道他不能逃避，因为救助中心会想尽一切办法挖出他的位置，毕竟他还有四个妹妹，想到这，Bucky下定决心鼓起勇气启程了。

 

Steve正在家里坐立难安，Murphy勋爵的儿子马上就要来了，而此时他还穿着衬衫。

他实在不知道要怎么接待一个富家Omega少爷。

他的父母去参加广场上的集会了，现在家里只有他一个人。

Steve虽然已经贵为上将，但依然住着小时候家里的老房子，此时，他不知道这个寒酸的客厅会不会让即将到来的小少爷嫌弃。

 

Bucky整整走了一天才到目的地，此时他的脚疼的厉害，额头上满是细密的汗珠。抬头看了看门牌号和手上的纸条，虽然字迹已经不是特别清晰了，但数字的形状让Bucky猜测自己要去的地方就是眼前这座白色的房子。

他吞了吞口水，做了半天的心理建树，然后抬手摇了摇大门上的摇铃。

半天没有动静，Bucky还以为房子里没有人，这让他不得不第二次去摇了摇铃。正当Bucky以为自己记错了约定时间的时候，大门才慢吞吞的打开了。

不知道是不是午后的阳光太过耀眼，门里面的人的金发刺眼的有些好看，让Bucky的心脏猛的抽动了一下，人也莫名其妙的紧张了起来。

对面那个金发男人也在直勾勾的盯着Bucky， 让Bucky不解的是，对方的眼神对Bucky的到来表现出意外的神色。

发现对方一直不说话，Bucky被看的浑身不自在，刚要开口，Bucky突然觉得自己有点羞涩，但他还是别开金发男人的眼睛，小声的问：

“先生，请问您需要Omega吗？”

第一章 完

 

第二章

对于此时此刻站在门外的Omega，Steve有些摸不着头脑。

虽然他已经不记得Murphy勋爵的儿子长什么样，但他可以确定对方绝对没有这么好看的眼睛。

Steve以为门外的人会先自我介绍，至少会先告诉他自己的名字，可眼前这个漂亮的Omega开口的第一句话却是——“先生，请问您需要Omega吗？”

“我...我...我不需要...”Steve磕磕巴巴的说

金发男人的回答让Bucky有些错愕，他以为对方嫌自己年纪大又太寒酸，低头扫视了一下自己朴素的衣服，Bucky紧紧握住交叠的手指，心里有些苦涩。

“先生是想把我退回救助中心吗？”

“退？”Steve的大脑转不过来，他甚至听到了自己脑筋生锈的声音。

“是您在救助中心买了我，先生。”Bucky的声音有些焦急。

Steve这才反应过来这个Omega到来的缘由，他微微皱起了眉。

难道是母亲担心自己的终身大事，才私自给他买了一个Omega吗？关于国家成立的Omega救助中心，Steve略有耳闻，但他本人十分厌恶这种分配方式，他觉得这样对那些底层的Omega很不公平，并没有达到保护他们的目的，甚至还可能造成恶性循环。

看着眼前这个可怜的小Omega，Steve心生怜悯，至少，他可以暂时保护他一下。

“噢...我想起来了，”Steve提高了声调，“你不要在门口站着了，先进来吧。”

看见男人转变了态度，Bucky有些小小的欣喜，赶忙跟着男人走进屋子。他小心翼翼的踩着地板，生怕弄脏男人整洁的客厅。

壁炉上摆着男人穿着军装的画像和几张家人的合影，Bucky猜测对方一定是一名军人。

“你叫什么名字？”Steve尴尬的打破沉默。

“我叫James·Barnes，您可以叫我Bucky，先生。”Bucky犹豫了一下还是没有提到自己的妹妹们，对方似乎对他不是很满意的样子，Bucky怕对方觉得他是个负担。

“噢...我叫Steve·Rogers，你可以叫我Steve，显而易见我是一名军人，就不用一直叫我先生了...”Steve不知道自己该说什么，说完便沉默了。

发现对方一直心不在焉又很冷淡的样子，Bucky赶忙说：“先生，我虽然年纪很大，但我可以做很多事情，我可以帮您做家务，可以帮您清理院子，而且我不会给您添麻烦，您只要给我一间地下室就可以了。”

发现对方因焦急而红了眼眶，Steve慌张了起来，他想帮他擦下眼角的泪水，却在就要触碰到对方的脸颊时缩回了手——这个动作太亲密了，他不能对一个刚认识的Omega就做这种事。

“不，我并没有觉得你麻烦，只是...”Steve找不到借口，一想到一会儿还会有个麻烦的小少爷要来，Steve的头更大了。

“不如你先去楼上坐会儿，我要处理一些事情，晚一点我们再谈吧。”Steve指了指楼上自己的房间。

Bucky赶忙用力点了点头。

虽然Steve并没有说房间是谁的，但屋子里整洁的摆设，和墙上挂着的军功章让Bucky确定这是Steve的房间，此时，他坐在椅子上，并不敢乱动。

对方的反应似乎很奇怪，Bucky很怕自己被退回Omega救助中心。Steve给他一种很可靠的感觉，如果再回去，他不确定自己还会遇到什么人。而且，Steve是军人，看起来军衔不低，也许自己的妹妹们以后也有靠山了。

如果Steve能帮他把妹妹们安排给好人家该有多好，至少不用像他一样，像个商品一般被售卖...

想到这，Bucky吸了吸鼻子，硬生生的压回涌上喉头的苦涩。

Steve坐在客厅里并没有想着一会儿要来拜访的客人，他觉得自己收留了一个不得了的家伙，从那个漂亮的小Omega进入房子的那一刻，他就觉得自己的信息素一直不受自己的控制，仿佛在血管里奔腾着叫嚣着想要眼前的人。

“呼...”Steve舒了口气，他想给Omega救助中心打个电话询问一下关于James·Barnes的事情，可想了想，他还是决定先等母亲回来，向母亲责问一下为何要擅自给他决定结合的对象。

直到傍晚，Murphy勋爵的儿子都没有来，Steve接到了勋爵府上打来的电话，说少爷的马车在路上和果农的车撞到了一起，弄脏了少爷的衣服，任性的小少爷大发脾气之后便跑回了家，现在，消了气的少爷有些后悔，想第二天再去Steve家做客。

Steve委婉的拒绝了勋爵管家的要求，说自己第二天很忙，如果有时间会亲自到府上拜访。

挂了电话，Steve竟觉得前所未有的轻松。

可让人烦恼的事还在后面，Steve的父母回来后果然第一件事就是质问他说好的Omega到哪里去了，这些年他们为儿子的终身大事不知操了多少心，得知上司要给Steve介绍Omega认识，父母赶忙开心的把家里腾出来给儿子。

Steve很纳闷自己的妈妈怎么会如此理直气壮的质问他，他只好领出了藏在屋子里的Bucky。

“噢...这个勋爵家的少爷，和我想象的差别有点大...”Steve的妈妈喃喃的说。

眼前的男人看起来楚楚可怜，一点没有少爷骄横跋扈的样子，穿着也十分寒酸，正小心翼翼的依偎在Steve身后。

“额...妈妈，他难道不是你在Omega救助中心买来的吗？”

“嗯？我怎么可能做这种事，Steve，我知道你最厌恶救助中心做的那些事了，我当然不会这么做。”Steve妈妈满腹疑惑。

大家面面相觑的看着Bucky。

Bucky赶忙解释：“夫人，我也是迫不得已才求助救助中心的，我没有父母，还有妹妹要照顾，而且我...很快就要发情了...”说最后一句话的时候Bucky的声音小到听不见。

Steve的心却猛的跳了一下。

Steve的妈妈是个Beta，并没有接触过几个Omega，Bucky可怜的样子让她于心不忍，他突然责问Steve：“我还没有问你，他是不是你偷偷买来的？还想要推到我身上？不然这么好看的Omega，怎么会出现在我们家？”

“...”Steve哑口无言，“好吧妈妈，明天我会给救助中心打个电话来确定这件事情，不过在这之前...”Steve看着Bucky顿了顿，说，“我们得给他安排个住处，这么晚了他不能离开。”

外面的天已经黑了，天知道这时候一个Omega在街上晃悠是件多危险的事。

 

Steve让Bucky睡楼上的客房，和自己的房间只有一墙之隔。

由于客房很久没有人住了，房间里清冷的厉害，Bucky坐在冷冰冰的床板上发呆。

他不知道为什么Steve一家都对他的到来颇为意外，甚至都很排斥他的样子，这让他对自己被退回去的命运又多了一份担忧。

“我能进来吗？”门外响起Steve的声音，Bucky莫名其妙的紧张起来，因为他似乎闻到了对方信息素的味道。

Steve也十分紧张，他只是想给Bucky送床被子，但不知这么晚贸然打扰是否合适。

对方一直很怕自己的样子，Steve甚至怀疑是不是自己吓到了他，他接触的Omega不多，以前听军队里的人讨论Omega时说，Omega天生会畏惧alpha的信息素，但越这么想，Steve越感觉自己的信息素不受控制，好像一看到对方的眼睛，就沸腾了起来一样。

“可以的...先生，请...”

听到里面怯生生的回应，Steve才打开门。Bucky正坐在硬邦邦的床沿上，似乎因为寒冷，他的手脚都交叠在一起。

将被子放下，Steve也在床边坐了下来，他觉得他有必要和这个可怜的小家伙聊聊。

“Bucky，你的父母呢？”

听见对方问自己话，Bucky赶忙回答：“我的父母在我很小的时候就去世了，我和妹妹们生活在一起。”犹豫了一下，Bucky还是决定不对Steve有所隐瞒。

“那，你的妹妹们呢？”

“她们现在在家里，因为她们也是Omega，所以我让她们晚上一定要把家门锁好。”

“噢...那太危险了，我会想办法帮你安顿好她们的。”Steve只单纯的想帮他。

可Bucky却以为对方接受了自己，他的内心有些抑制不住的欣喜，甜蜜的信息素也涌了出来。

Steve第一次闻到这么好闻的味道，让他有些迷醉，他忍不住向Bucky身边靠了靠，呼吸也变得有些粗重。

Bucky的内心很紧张，他知道自己迈进Steve家门的那一刻就已经属于眼前这个男人，特别是对方此时身上有让他安心的味道。

他羞赧的轻声说：“先生，如果你现在想标记我，我可以先去洗个澡。”

Steve·不被信息素困扰的男人·Rogers，发现自己对这个仅认识六小时的Omega，硬了。

第二章 完

第三章

Bucky小声的呢喃让Steve从情欲中清醒过来，他跌跌撞撞的从客房里跑出来，丢下还一脸期待的Bucky。

猛的关上客房的门，Steve靠着墙大口喘着气。

刚才真是太可怕了，他差点就对一个可怜又无依无靠的Omega做出不可原谅的事情。

明天，明天一定要想办法把他送到安全的地方去。

Steve在心里暗暗的想。

夜色渐浓，月光格外的明亮。Bucky躺在床上却怎么也睡不着。

这一天状况连连，也不知道妹妹们在家里好不好，安不安全。

Steve先生似乎不太喜欢自己的样子，如果真的不行的话，Bucky想也许他可以自己回去，总比被别人赶出去要好。

第二天Steve从楼上下来的时候着实被眼前的景象吓了一跳。

客厅里被打扫的一尘不染，空气里似乎都飘着清新的味道。

Steve低头看了看擦得锃亮的地板，犹豫了半天不知道该不该把脚踩上去。

“早安，先生。”Bucky看见Steve，小心翼翼的走上来问了早安。

他的手背有些发红，可能是擦地板时被冰冷的水刺的。

“这些...都是你做的吗？”Steve觉得有些不可思议。

“是的，先生，很抱歉我擅自动了房子里的打扫工具，早餐我也准备好了，您要吃吗？”

“Bucky，你不用做这些，你现在就当做是在一个朋友家做客就可以了，以后我会把你送到安全的地方去的，你真的不用这么辛苦。”Steve心里有点难受，Bucky明显讨好的样子让他于心不忍。

“你要把我送到哪里去？”

“Bucky，如果你不想回救助中心，我会向政府给你申请更好的保障的。”

Bucky不再说话，低下头看着地板，这让Steve看不清他的表情。

Steve只好强装镇静的走到门口，拿起挂在衣架上的外套。

“先生，您不吃早饭吗？”

“噢...不了，总部还有些事情，我要早点出门。”Steve一边淡定的说一边穿着外套，无奈衣服就像和他作对一样，卡在胳膊上怎么穿不上去。

Bucky默默走上去，轻轻扯了一下衣角，让卡住的衣襟翻了出来。

“谢谢...”Steve尴尬的道了谢。

“没有弄脏您的衣服吧？”Bucky搓了搓手指，生怕自己干了活的手弄脏Steve名贵的大衣。

“不，Bucky，你别这么想，白天我不在的时候你想做什么都可以，所以你不用担心什么。”看得出Bucky自卑的样子，Steve赶忙安慰。

 

Steve进了办公室，第一件事就是给救助中心打了个电话。

“您好。”

“噢，你好，我想咨询一个Omega的信息。”听见那边接通了电话，Steve马上说。

“请说一下对方的名字，并说明一下你们的关系。”

“额...他叫James·Barnes，他...他和我...他现在在我家。”Steve舌头有些打结。

那边安静了一会儿，说：“先生，这位Omega已经被人认领了，请问您是认领人本人吗？”

“不，并不是，我并没有在救助中心认领过任何Omega，可是他现在在我家...可以请你们帮忙调查一下吗？”

“好的先生，我们会核实信息的，稍后会给您致电。”说完，那边挂了电话。

Steve有些摸不着头脑。

煎熬了一上午，Steve才等到救助中心的电话，原来，买了Bucky的是一个叫Tomas·Miller的退伍老兵，可在前一天晚上，可能是由于太过高兴，这个男人在酒吧喝醉了酒，跟人打架，意外身亡了。而第二天Bucky又刚好看错了地址，才阴差阳错的到了Steve家。救助中心的人明确表示，他们会派人负责把Bucky领回去。

“好的，我知道了，谢谢你们。”Steve挂了电话，心里有点不是滋味。

他故意磨磨蹭蹭到傍晚才回家，刚一进门，妈妈就焦急的迎了上来，她贴近Steve的耳边小声说：“Steve，你快去劝劝那个孩子，他一整天都在干活，我和你爸在家里都坐不住了。”

Steve走到后花园，才发现Bucky在扫院子，Steve叹了口气，招呼Bucky过来。

“下午好，先生，您要吃晚饭吗？”Bucky把扫把藏在了身后。

“Bucky，我说过了，你不需要做这些，你不是我的仆人。”

“可是,夫人让我吃了午饭，我不知道该怎么报答你们。”

“算了...”Steve无力的揉了揉额头，“你过来一下，我有话跟你说。”

Bucky乖乖跟在Steve身后，进屋时还用袖子擦了擦鞋子。

Steve坐在沙发上，发现Bucky还在旁边站着，“你坐下来吧，我有事情要告诉你。”

“不，先生，我的衣服很脏。”

“不要管那些了，你站着的话我觉得很奇怪。”Steve无奈的叹了口气。

Bucky这才小心翼翼的坐在沙发边上。

“Bucky，你听着，”Steve开门见山的说，“其实买下你的，并不是我，我想可能是你记错地址了。”

Bucky从上衣口袋里拿出那张小心折好的纸条递给Steve，说：“可我是按照这个地址找来的。”

Steve打开看了看纸条，纸张有些皱，像被水打湿了，街区和门牌号的地方明显不是很清楚，这个可怜的Omega大概看着差不多就找来了吧。

Steve叹了口气，说：“Bucky，我已经给救助中心打过电话了，认领你的人是一个叫Tomas·Miller的退伍军人，可是他已经不幸去世了，救助中心的人会带你回去，如果你不愿意的话，我可以帮你跟他们解除合约。”

“所以，我要离开这里是吗？”Bucky平静的问。

“很抱歉，Bucky，我不能收留你，如果你不想回去，我也可以帮你想办法。”

“可是，我又能去哪里呢？”Bucky的声音有些迷茫，有些悲伤。

一瞬间，Steve觉得自己简直禽兽不如。

“噢...你等一下。”Steve说完，丢下Bucky就冲到楼上去了，他抓起电话，赶忙拨通了救助中心的号码，那边一接通，他便焦急的问，

“喂，你好，请问我想收留一个Omega，需要办什么手续？”

第三章 完

 

第四章

Steve仅在救助中心支付了45美元，便被宣布是Bucky的拥有者。  
【*注1945年时，1美元相当于现在的14-16美元】

这让Steve对往后的生活皱起了眉头，一是对Omega救助中心的行为表示不耻，并在心里暗暗下定决心，将来一定要向政府提出整顿救助中心的行为。

二是，Steve对冲动买下Bucky的决定有些后悔。

在他告诉Bucky从此可以留在自己家以后，Bucky几乎是跳起来，马上变成小仆人的模样。

这让Steve不知道Bucky是高兴还是难过。

现在，Steve坐在沙发上，看着Bucky不停地忙里忙外，有些无奈。

“Bucky，你真的不用做这些，我并没有把你当成我的仆人。”Steve终于忍不住开口制止Bucky的工作。

“可是，不做这些的话，我不知道该做什么，Steve先生。”Bucky觉得很奇怪，为什么Steve什么都不肯让他做，既不拿他当仆人，也不肯标记他。

“你不用叫我先生，叫我的名字就可以，其实我只是想帮你，并不是要你做我的Omega。”Steve耐心的解释。

“如果你不要我做你的Omega，为什么要买下我呢？”

Steve一时语塞，不知道该怎么回答Bucky。

两人对视了一会儿，Bucky发现Steve并没有要回答他的意思，便钻到厨房里准备晚饭去了。

Steve单方面尴尬的与Bucky同居的生活就这样开始了，他的父母偏偏在这时候回乡下去了，家里只剩下他们两人。

Bucky就像认定了Steve是他的alpha一样，每天帮他做好一切家务，白天送他出门，晚上做好晚餐等他回来。但他从不和Steve一起吃饭，都是Steve吃完了，他自己默默端着盘子跑到厨房吃。

虽然Steve一再要求Bucky和自己一起吃饭，但Bucky还是坚持这么做。

因为他会从自己那份食物中攒下一大部分，趁Steve白天不在家的时候偷偷给妹妹们送去。

终于，这个行为被Steve发现了，Bucky以为Steve会对他发脾气，但Steve却什么都没说。

过了几天，Steve一回家就把埋头在厨房干活的Bucky拉到客厅里，递给他一封信。

Bucky小心翼翼的接过信封捧在手里，看看了封面，又看了看Steve，满脸的不解。

“打开看看。”Steve微笑着说。

Bucky打开信封抽出信纸，默默的看了一会儿，然后不好意思的说：“我父母去世之后，我就没再上过学了，所以上面的单词我并不是全都认识...”

Bucky说完，脸红的厉害，他之前因为认识的单词不多，经常被人嘲笑。

Steve只是轻轻从Bucky手里抽出信封，说：“Bucky，这封信是修女学院的邀请函，我把你的妹妹们报名参加了修女学院，那里会教她们知识，也会给她们提供足够的食物和衣服，还有住所，所以你不用再自己饿肚子去照顾她们了。”

“可是...”Bucky有些担忧，他不是没有听说过修女学院，那里的学费很贵，大多是有钱人家的孩子才去的起的地方。

“钱的话你不用担心，我已经付好了，你不用还我，因为我说过我会帮你想办法的。”

Steve的语气很平静，好像他帮助Bucky就是理所当然的一样。

这让Bucky忍不住红了眼眶，从来都没有人对他这么好过，既不会嘲笑他，也不向他索取回报。

“谢谢你，Steve。”Bucky第一次鼓起勇气叫Steve的名字，但他实在不知道该怎么报答对方，他纠结了很久，很想问问Steve想要什么，可自己又没有钱，什么都给不了对方。

除非...

“Steve先生...您想要个孩子吗？”Bucky认真的问。

Bucky知道，Steve已经三十五岁了，并且还没有Omega伴侣，对方看起来也很有爱心的样子，而这也是自己唯一有能力给得起对方的。

“嗯？”Steve懵了一下，然后明白了Bucky的意思，脸上的笑容渐渐凝固在脸上，他尴尬的说：“Bucky，我收留你并不是要你做我的Omega，你有选择的权利，救助中心不能决定你的一生，如果你并不想选择我，完全可以把我当成一个帮助你的朋友罢了。”

Bucky不太明白Steve说的话，那时候的底层Omega并不存在什么选择的权利。而Bucky也找不到不选择Steve的理由，这个alpha对他很好，给他的感觉又安心又可靠，他并不想离开Steve，也愿意被他标记。

可Bucky觉得，Steve好像一直在拒绝他，这让他很难过。

其实Steve也搞不明白自己的心情。

每当看到Bucky可怜，自卑又小心翼翼的样子，他都会心生怜悯，会忍不住想要帮助他。好几次他也想把Bucky送到其他地方去，有稳定的工作，过上安稳的生活，也许Bucky以后还会遇到一个自己真正喜欢的alpha。

可每次想到这里，Steve心里都会有些泛酸，这个突然闯入他世界小Omega，一下就拨乱了他的心弦。

 

日子不咸不淡的过了几天，Steve又接到了勋爵府上打来的电话，而这回，居然是Murphy小少爷亲自打来的。

电话里，小少爷虽然说着请求拜访的话，但语气完全是不容商榷的命令。

Steve也耳闻过这个小少爷的骄横跋扈，但为了照顾上司的面子并不得罪Murphy勋爵，Steve只好耐着性子答应下来。

小少爷说会在第二天上午去拜访，所以Steve一早就起了床。

发现Steve穿好外套却并没有要出门的意思，Bucky好奇的问：“Steve先生，您今天不去总部吗？”

“噢，不了，一会儿家里有客人来。”

“那要我去准备午饭吗？”

Steve想了想，他好像并没有考虑到要留Murphy少爷吃午饭的意思，不过Bucky已经提到了，去准备一下也没什么坏处。

Steve家没有请过仆人，之前这些事都是母亲在做，现在有了Bucky，Steve突然感觉他很贴心。

不愧是勋爵府上的加长老爷车，一停在Steve家的门口就引起了路人的围观，看来这次小少爷有了经验，来这种普通居民区还是不适合坐马车的。

勋爵家的小少爷只有17岁，Steve看他就像看个孩子一样。

果然，这个任性的小孩子一进门就对Steve家表现出莫大的兴趣。

Steve的家还是小时候的老房子，虽然他有足够的钱可以买下贵族区的宅院，但他还是舍不得离开这个自己长大的地方。

小少爷见到迎接他的Steve便高兴的行了个礼，如他的身份一般尊贵有礼：“日安，Rogers先生。”

“您好，Murphy少爷，请进吧。”Steve有点不自在，他在军营了只行过军礼，这种复杂的贵族礼节让他头疼。

之后，Murphy少爷向Steve伸出了手背。

Steve愣了愣，看着那只手，不知该做些什么。

“Rogers先生，Murphy少爷希望您能牵着他的手进入贵府。”Murphy家的管家淡然的说，有点责备Steve怠慢的样子。

Steve只好硬着头皮牵起了对方的指尖。

这一切都被躲在屋子里的Bucky看的很清楚。

他看到了那个光鲜亮丽的Omega，他在向Steve示好，而Steve也没有拒绝。

Bucky突然觉得，他们特别的般配。

“难怪他不愿意标记我，他和别的Omega在一起，还牵着他的手。”

第四章 完

 

第五章

让人喘不过气的一天终于结束了，Steve总算送走了那个让他头疼的小少爷。

虽然临走之前，他还拉着Steve的手不依不饶的邀请Steve下次去勋爵府做客，直到Steve答应下来他才心满意足的坐着车离开。

松了口气，Steve坐在沙发上发了会儿呆。

这时候他才发现，房子里意外的安静。

他站起来，四处寻找Bucky的影子，客厅，阳台，餐厅...

这时候，餐厅已经被打扫干净了，他猜测一定是Bucky做的，果然，此时的Bucky正不声不响的在厨房里干活，不断刷着手里的盘子。

“今天已经很晚了，你可以等明天再收拾。”

冷不防听到Steve的声音，Bucky停顿了一下，但很快又继续干起了活儿，连头都没抬。

Steve感觉Bucky似乎不高兴，可又不知道原因是什么，这样的气氛让Steve有些不知所措。

“对不起，Bucky。”道歉的话脱口而出，可Steve却不知道接下来该说什么，踌躇了半天，Steve接着说：“我，我并没有把你当仆人。”

“我知道，可是你留下我，总要让我做点什么。”Bucky回答的很平静，把洗好的盘子叠在一起。

Steve一时语塞，对于和Bucky的关系，他自己也很迷茫。

他买下Bucky，也许是一时头脑发热，可现在，他既不想送他走，也不知道该怎么和他相处。

自从Murphy少爷来过之后，Steve明显感觉自己和Bucky越来越尴尬了。Bucky似乎不愿意再和他沟通，好像真的把自己当成他家的仆人一样。

Steve只好每天尽量和Bucky温柔的说话，嘘寒问暖，但这些并没什么起到什么效果。

 

直到有一天晚上，Walsh将军突然拜访了Steve的家。

时间已经很晚了，Steve正在洗澡，听到敲门声后，是Bucky去开的门。

看见给他开门的男人，Walsh将军皱起了眉头：“你好，我想见一下Steve·Rogers。”

“您好，先生，他正在洗澡，您可以进来等他一会儿。”

Walsh将军打量了一下眼前的男人，虽然外表看起来有些低微，但说话落落大方，眼神也很清澈。

“你们现在已经是这种关系了吗？”Walsh将军一边走进来一边脱下外套，和手杖一起放在了门边。他不是第一次来Steve家，但头一次见到家里只有Steve和一个Omega。

“先生，我只是Rogers先生的仆人。”Bucky轻声回答。

“哦？”Walsh将军有些意外的回头看了看那个Omega，对方正把他的外套挂在衣架上。

“喂，Steve，快穿上裤子来见你的长官！”Walsh故意冲楼上大喊一声，紧接着，头顶就传来一阵手忙脚乱的声音。

没几分钟，Steve就套着家居服从楼上走了下来。他和Walsh将军是多年的战友，在家里自然没那么拘束。他一脸不满，看到Walsh的第一眼就是劈头盖脸的埋怨：

“谁让你这么晚来我家的？”

“这就是你对待长官的态度？”

“少来了Peter，你差点断气的时候我可没见你这么威风。”Steve调侃着，Walsh也大笑了起来。

俩人坐在沙发上闲聊起来，Bucky给他们倒了茶，就默默退回自己的房间里了。

Bucky一走，Walsh马上一副预谋已久的样子凑过来，问：“他就是你买的Omega？”

“...所以你今天来到底是干嘛的？”

“我来关心你。”

“你想让我请你出去吗？”

“冷静，Steve，你知不知道勋爵府的小少爷回家就发了顿脾气，说你家已经有了个Omega，让他很没面子。”

“可他那天并没有表现出什么不满，Bucky也没怎么在他面前出现过。”Steve皱起了眉头。

“原来他叫Bucky，可爱的名字。”Walsh若有所思的看了看楼上。

“......”

“好好好，冷静，Steve”发现Steve在瞪他，Walsh第一次在他身上感受到一个alpha的占有欲，他赶忙道歉，说：“如果你已经有了合适的Omega，还是尽快公开比较好，你知道Murphy少爷对你非常有意思。”

“其实...”Steve有些为难的说，“我和Bucky并不是那种关系。”

“那你买他回来做什么？扶贫吗？”Walsh一脸你骗鬼的表情。

“嗯...确实是...我只是想帮助他，而且说来话长...”

“好了，你的每一个说来话长都能讲个三天三夜，不过说真的，Steve，勋爵府那边，可能会有点麻烦。”

“不会的，那个小少爷只是新鲜感罢了，过一段时间，他就会对我失去兴趣了。”Steve扶着额头，有些脱力的说。

“如果你不想被派到东欧去打仗，我建议你还是慎重考虑这段关系。”Walsh意味深长的对Steve说。

其实Walsh并非是个贪图权贵的人，但与他并不熟悉的一个底层Omega相比较来说，还是老战友的前途更重要。

Steve若有所思的想了一会儿，侧过头看着他的老战友说：“所以你今天来就是劝我考虑这件事吗？Peter，你什么时候这么婆妈了？”

“我说过了Steve，我只是在关心你，而且，我真的很好奇，你居然真的会去买一个Omega。”最后一句话，Walsh的确是在调侃Steve。

于是，老战友先生被Steve无情的在大半夜赶出房子。

可这些话被在门后的Bucky听得一清二楚，他从没有想过，自己的一厢情愿会给Steve带来这么多麻烦。

从见到Steve的第一面起，他就应该知道，这样优秀，阳光的alpha，是不需要他这样卑微的Omega的。

Steve愿意帮助他，帮他解决妹妹们的生活，给他地方住，都只是因为Steve的善良而已。

在这份感情里，不掺杂任何Bucky奢望的暧昧。

明知道自己该放手，回到属于自己的位置，可Bucky还是不争气的掉下了眼泪，这是他第一次自卑于自己的身份。就连被人欺负被人嘲笑，都没有这么痛苦过。

他蜷缩在昏暗的角落里，轻声啜泣着。

 

“你要走？”一大早上，Steve就被Bucky的告别震惊到清醒过来。

“嗯...”Bucky轻轻点了点头。

本来他是想不辞而别的，他很怕自己不争气的舍不得离开，但一想到可能以后再也见不到Steve了，他又有些难过。

Bucky手里只拿着他当初带来的那个瘪瘪的行李袋，那张写着Steve家地址的纸条还小心的放在他的口袋里。就算是因为字迹模糊而犯下的错误，也是他和Steve相遇的证明，Bucky想把它留下来。

“可是，你要去哪里？”Steve皱着眉头，担忧的问。

“我想先回家里去，妹妹们的学费，还有救助中心的钱，我会想办法还你的。”

“你要怎么还我？”Steve知道Bucky没有钱，“难道...！？”说到这儿，Steve猛的住嘴，看着Bucky眼神的变化，他知道自己的质疑伤害了他。

“Steve先生，我知道我没有钱，我当初，也是走投无路才想到那个办法，我也并不是因为你能帮助我才想留在你身边，以后的日子，我会想其他办法，希望Steve先生能过得幸福。”

Bucky说完这些话，咽喉里痛的厉害，他努力保持着平静，不让眼睛里的Steve变得模糊。

这仿佛也是Steve第一次听Bucky说这么多话，每一句都在敲打着他的耳膜，他突然发现，自己好像对眼前这个人了解的太少了。

想说些挽留的话，Steve却发现自己根本没什么立场。

“好，我不强留你，但你真的不用还我钱，至少你还帮我打扫过房子。”Steve很怕Bucky真的要还他钱。

“可是一个仆人不该值这么多钱。”Bucky依然坚持。

Steve很难受，他从来没有一天把Bucky当成过仆人，他突然觉得自己嘴很笨，明明想挽留对方，可每一句话都在伤人家的心。

“再见，Steve先生。”Bucky硬挤出了一个微笑，就从Steve家的房子里逃了出来。

刚走到大道上，Bucky就被冷风吹得打了个激灵。明明应该是春天，可Bucky却觉得此时比深冬还要寒冷。也许他已经习惯了Steve家温暖的空气。

“没关系，一切都会好起来的。”Bucky对自己说，却不知道他的脸上满是泪痕。

第五章 完

第六章

Bucky到家的时候已经是下午了，妹妹们早就去了学校，这栋有些陈旧的房子也空了一段时间，现在看起来好像更加荒凉了。

推开院子里的木门，老旧的门轴发出吱呀的声响。院子里的杂草已经长了出来。Bucky一边盘算着如何整理房子，一边打开家门。

一股冷空气扑面而来，妹妹们走了以后，房子里也冷清了很多。

Bucky吸了吸鼻子，有点心酸。

在Steve家的日子好像一场梦一样，那种温暖的记忆，似乎也变得不真实了。

一屁股坐在家里的沙发上，Bucky也懒得管上面飘起的灰尘，不知道是不是走的太久了，他现在感觉十分疲惫。

事实上，从早上开始，他就倦怠的厉害，和Steve说话时都是硬撑着气力。现在静下来，那种疲劳感像潮水一样涌了上来。

确认自己关好了门，Bucky决定让自己先休息一下。

“我就睡一会儿...”Bucky这样想着，蜷缩在沙发上，沉沉的睡了过去。

从Bucky离开房子的那刻起，Steve就在有意无意的发呆。

Steve一向正直，他觉得自己没资格干涉别人的自由，就算是他买回Bucky，也仅仅是基于他想帮助一个可怜的Omega的基础上。

“就算是别人，我也会这样帮助他。”Steve在心里暗暗地想，这种想法甚至骗过了他自己，让他对于Bucky的离开变得心安理得起来，于是他心满意足的给自己倒了杯咖啡，却瞪着眼睛把滚烫的液体倒在了自己拿着杯子的左手上。

“Bucky...”Steve想喊Bucky帮他拿毛巾，才想起来，那个总是默默照顾他的人已经不在这个房子里了。

仔细算算，Bucky来的时间不长，掰着指头算也就二十几天，连一个月都不到，却掏空了Steve的整个心房。习惯，真的是一件很可怕的事情。

Steve拿着毛巾擦着被烫的红肿的手背，默默回想Bucky说过的话——我并不是因为你能帮助我才留在你身边...

那是因为什么呢？Bucky？

Steve很想问问他，但他意识到自己好像错过最好的机会了。

直到房子里的电话响起来，才猛然打断Steve的思绪，这时，他才发现，现在已经是中午了，他居然没有回部队报道。电话果然是总部打来的，Steve感觉很不好意思的应付了过去。

好青年Steve可从来不随意翘班。他赶紧把东西随意收拾一下，就出了门。也许现在做点什么，能让他缓解一下内心的烦恼。

 

一转眼到了晚上，熟睡的Bucky是硬生生被热醒的，他睁开眼睛，感觉浑身软的厉害。

该不会是发烧了吧？

Bucky勉强抬手摸了摸自己的额头，却被自己身上的温度吓到。

他奋力坐起来，才感觉自己口渴的厉害。想去找点水喝，可是脚刚接触到地面，就直接趴在了地上，身上软绵绵的。

一个不好的预感在Bucky的脑海里闪过...难道自己...发情了？

Bucky有过发情的经验，Omega在热潮期来临之前，都会有很长一段时间的反应，比如饥饿，嗜睡，疲惫...可是这次，他的热潮期又突然又猛烈，几乎让他招架不住。

往年的发情期，Bucky都会把自己锁在地下室里，用劣质的抑制剂掩盖信息素的香味，来度过危险又痛苦的热潮期。  
【注*抑制剂只能掩盖信息素的味道，并不能抑制发情】

可现在的他，完全站不起来，更不用说躲到地下室去，之前的抑制剂早就用完了。

Bucky感觉到恐惧，他发情的味道正在不断扩散，随便哪个路过这栋房子的alpha都会发现他。

可这种绝望感还没持续多久，很快，Bucky的意识就被一种巨大的渴望和甜蜜的痛苦吞噬，黑暗中，Steve的脸浮现在他的眼前。

 

另一边，Steve还在办公室里磨磨蹭蹭的不想回家。

一想到打开房门却再也见不到那个人，Steve的内心便涌上层层的失落感。

“hi，Steve，你不回家吗？”女助手Rosalie发现Steve的办公室还亮着灯，好奇的打了开门，发现Steve正站在窗不知道思索着什么。

“噢，我等一会儿再回去，你先走吧。”Steve礼貌的笑了笑。

“可是，除了值班警卫，大家都已经走了。”Rosalie和Steve私交不错，私底下两人早已是抛开上司关系的朋友。

“没关系，你先回去吧。”Steve实在不想多解释。

“好吧。”Rosalie看了看表，“那我先走了，我家住的那条街最近发生了很多暴力事件，我得早点回去。”

说完，Rosalie催促了Steve一下，便先行离开了。

女助手走了以后，Steve感觉自己坐不住了。他去过Rosalie的家，记得她住的那条街区。之前去接Bucky的妹妹的时候，好像Bucky的家就在那附近。

最近那附近确实不太太平，接连出现过几次Omega被入室袭击的案件。

现在Bucky应该是一个人在家，他还好不好，安不安全，或者，他到底有没有安全到家...？

想到这，Steve几乎烦躁的坐立不安，他突然觉得自己蠢得要死，自己居然能放一个独身的Omega离开。他记得Bucky和他说过他快要发情了，Bucky没有家人，如果他真的发情了，身边连个能保护他的人都没有。

Steve安排Bucky的妹妹去学校的时候路过过Bucky的家，那个破旧的房子，想要入室抢劫什么的简直不要太容易。

想到这，Steve几乎是跳起来冲出门去，随便启动了一辆部队的吉普车，便凭着记忆向Bucky家冲去，心中只有一个想法——Bucky一定要平安无事才行。

好在Steve的记忆力够好，居然在夜晚里，七拐八拐的找到了Bucky的家。

房子外面聚集了一些人，为首的一个正在试图把栅栏门打开。

Steve的心猛的跳动了一下，因为他已经闻到了空气里淡淡的甜蜜香气。这个味道，Steve的每一根汗毛都记得，这是专属于Bucky的味道，从他见到Bucky的第一晚，在他家的客房里，这味道便深深扎根在他的心里。

Steve没减速便开着吉普车冲了过去，一下撞开了Bucky家的院门。那些有企图的alpha被Steve的行为吓得跑远了一些，但还不死心的在周围观望。

“该死的！你没看到是老子先发现这屋子里有个Omega吗？”那个刚刚在撬门的alpha被Steve撞翻在地，站不起身便在地上咒骂着。

“滚。”Steve从车上下来，并没有管那个被撞的破烂的车头和一片狼藉的栅栏门，居高临下的看着那群alpha。

猛烈的充满威胁性的信息素几乎要席卷整条街，那些深知自己不是对手的alpha只好灰溜溜的离开。

房子里似乎传来Bucky细碎的呻吟，Steve焦急的想要去找他，推了推房子的大门发现还上着锁。

由于离得近了，Bucky的喘息声似乎更加清晰，让Steve几乎要血管爆裂。他猛的抬起腿，一脚踹开了Bucky家的大门。轰的一声，Bucky家有十几年历史的大门便光荣倒下了。

一开门，甜蜜的味道几乎涌出来席卷了Steve的每一根神经。

“Bucky？Bucky！”Steve还在试图保持着冷静，在黑暗中不断寻找Bucky的身影。

那一边，Bucky正瘫软在地板上不安的扭动着，他的身上，额头上，满是细密的汗珠，半张着嘴无意识的呻吟着，唾液不断从嘴角流出。他的两腿之间已经湿透了，发情的身体可不会管这个Omega身边是否有alpha，由于得不到alpha激素的满足，身体会大量分泌出诱人的Omega信息素，掺杂在黏腻的体液里，不断润滑着肠壁，从肉穴中涌出来，形成一次次假性高潮。让这个可怜的Omega被快感吞没意识，叫嚣着，渴望被alpha的阴茎填满。

“Bucky，Bucky...”Steve跪在地上，把Bucky抱进怀里，才发现此时Bucky皮肤的温度几乎要灼伤他的手心。

一接触到Steve的身体，Bucky的信息素像纠缠上了这个来之不易的alpha，像无形的触手一样紧紧抓住对方，更加猛烈的从Bucky的身体中散发出来，刺激着Steve的雄性神经。

在混沌的意识抽离中，Bucky似乎感受到了Steve就在他的身边，恍惚间，他有点想哭，也许是自己太渴望Steve才会做这种奇怪的梦吧...可还来不及心酸。热潮带来的性欲便吞没了Bucky的意识，他拼命的往Steve的怀里钻，想要眼前这个人占有自己的身体。

发现Bucky的主动，Steve几乎是毫不犹豫的捧起Bucky的脸，吻上他的嘴唇。含住那柔软湿润的唇瓣，Steve几乎全身都得到了满足，陶醉的吮吸起来。

第六章，完

第七章

这是Steve第一次这么投入的亲吻一个Omega，Bucky香甜的嘴唇让他欲罢不能，他含着Bucky湿润的唇舌，变换着角度侵入他的口腔。

身下的人发出满意的喘息，紧紧抱着Steve的脖子，让这个男人随意品尝着自己。

直到Steve抱着Bucky滚到冰冷的地板上，他的手肘不小心在地上磕了一下，撞击的钝痛才让他稍微清醒了一些。

Steve这才硬生生的让自己从Bucky的吻里挣脱出来，他喘着粗气，努力找回自己的意识。

他可不是来做这种事的，正直的Steve从不趁人之危。

“Bucky...Bucky?你现在很不好...我，我先带你离开...”Steve语无伦次的说。

Bucky才不管Steve要做什么，失去了刚才温暖的拥抱和亲吻，他不满的挣扎起来，拼命向那个充满火热信息素的男人贴近。

Steve尽量忽视体内冲动的激情，发情的Bucky意外的让他觉得充满诱惑。他把这当做是信息素在作怪，努力压制自己想要占有Bucky的冲动。

“Bucky，我不能对你做这种事...我知道你很难受，我...会尽量帮你想办法。”Steve打横抱起Bucky，小声在他耳边安慰着。

他想把Bucky带回自己家，可大半夜抱着一个发着情的Omega穿过贫民区的行为实在太危险了。

Steve决定把Bucky抱进卧室里，然后先把他破坏的门堵上。Bucky既然是个Omega，家里应该会有抑制剂之类的吧。

可Bucky不买他的帐，一路上勾着Steve的脖子拼命亲吻他的下巴和脸颊，短短的几步路Steve走的十分艰难。

幸好Steve当过兵，意志力比较强，才勉强把Bucky抱到他的床上。

他想给他盖上被子，可Bucky扔抱着他的肩膀不放，生怕这个alpha弃他于不顾。Steve只好不停的亲吻他给他安抚。

好容易挣脱了Bucky的怀抱，Steve迅速跑到客厅，当机立断的用沙发挡住了破损的门。

这个动作从头到尾没用到三分钟。

可躺在床上的Bucky却觉得度秒如年。猛烈的热潮让他浑身难受，后穴空虚的厉害。他需要一个alpha的阴茎来填满他。

失去了Steve的温暖，他痛苦的啜泣起来，无意识的呼唤着他想念的alpha的名字，四肢不断磨蹭着床单，勉强缓解身体上每一寸的酥麻感。

听到了Bucky求助声，Steve赶忙回到他的身边。

他从没有标记过一个Omega，不知道现在要怎么缓解Bucky的痛苦。只好不断抚摸Bucky颤抖的身体，可这完全起到了反效果。

Bucky似乎更兴奋了，他涣散的眼神好像找到了光明，抓着Steve的手在他饥渴的肌肤上磨蹭，甚至让他伸进自己的衣服里，揉弄自己早已挺立的奶头。

摸到Bucky胸口的果实和肉感十足的胸脯，Steve几乎感受到掌心传来酥麻的电流。这种甜蜜的触感甚至让他无法抽回自己的手掌。

他的呼吸急促起来，吸进了一大口Bucky散发在空气里诱人的信息素。

几乎是被本能驱使着，Steve压到了Bucky的身上，一下撕开Bucky身上单薄的布料。Bucky偷偷隐藏了二十五年的美好肉体就这样暴漏在Steve的面前。

他低下头，着魔一般从Bucky的嘴唇舔吻到脖子，用力嘬出一个个吻痕。

被着迷的味道包裹着，Bucky发出满足的啜泣声，尽量抬起身体给Steve品尝。四肢软绵绵的缠上眼前这个男人壮硕的身体，他的双腿缠着Steve的腰，感受到男人下体传来滚烫的温度。这种感觉让Bucky全身兴奋的颤栗起来，信息素刺激着肠壁喷涌出大量的液体。

Steve精准的找到了Bucky脖子上的信息素腺，然后猛的咬了上去，皮肤下的血管兴奋的跳动着，疼痛带着酥麻感让Bucky满足的哭叫起来。

Steve的唾液混合一丝血液流到了Bucky的锁骨上，他的身上有了这个男人的印记。

标记了Bucky的Steve此时已经完全进入野性的状态，Bucky的信息素已经让他失控，由本能驱使着大脑的他只想占有身下这个诱人的Omega。

Steve一边含着Bucky的嘴唇，一边胡乱解开两人身上碍事的衣服。他脱下裤子，硬挺发烫的阴茎几乎弹跳出来，剑拔弩张的横在Bucky的面前。

他闭着眼睛吮吸着Bucky的唇舌，摸到了Bucky的双手，抓着他的手掌握住自己滚烫的阴茎，不断在他柔软的手心里磨蹭着，缓解自己压抑不住的欲望。

感受到自己双手才能勉强握住的粗壮，Bucky兴奋的呜咽起来，双脚蹬着床单，着急的想让这个alpha用这个大家伙满足自己空虚的后穴。

“Steve...”Bucky呢喃着爱慕的男人的名字，这甜蜜的呼唤满足了Steve的占有欲。

他把Bucky压进床垫里，抓着他的大腿根分开他的双腿，淫水泛滥的后穴就这样暴漏在他的眼前。Steve舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，他的嗓子干的厉害，俯下身子舔弄起Bucky的后穴。

温热的舌头刚接触到穴口的嫩肉就让Bucky尖叫出声，他的肉穴痉挛一般收缩起来，阴茎喷出几股精水。Steve吮吸着舔弄起他的潮湿的穴口，拼命把舌头往温暖的内壁里伸。

“啊...Steve...”Bucky哭叫着抓着身下的床单，羞耻感和兴奋感同时袭击着他，双腿却不由自主的大开着，想让Steve进入的更深。

Steve的信息素让Bucky的体内的热潮愈加强烈，他的股缝间满是Steve的唾液和自己的体液混合物，咽下一口Bucky的淫水，满足感让Steve几乎更加狂躁，他直起身，想要侵入这个Omega的身体，正式和他结合在一起。

被Steve的阴茎摩擦着后穴，Bucky意识到这个男人接下来要做什么，他弓起身体，舔了舔嘴唇，迷茫的看着跪在自己双腿间的男人，催促他快点进来。

在Bucky的穴口戳弄了几下，Steve就对准了那个引诱他的柔软穴口，稍微一用力，硬挺的阴茎便进入了一半。空虚了很久的甜蜜肉洞，一咬住Steve的肉棒，便贪婪的收缩起来，想要这个男人进入的更深。

Bucky满足的大口喘息着，每个汗毛孔都因为这饱胀的插入感而扩张着，他呜咽着，红润的眼眶看起来十分可怜，他内心渴望着这个男人不要再折磨他。

刚刚适应了Bucky后穴的紧致，Steve死命的倒干起来，一点都不在乎身下的人是第一次，几乎要把Bucky顶进床垫里。

被心爱的alpha这样抽插着，Bucky从心灵到肉体都得到了满足，大声哭叫着，想要Steve给他更多。

Steve并没有急着在Bucky的身体里成结，一整晚，他都在享受着这个甜蜜的肉体。变换着姿势，把这个第一次尝试人间滋味的小Omega玩到神志不清，嘶哑着嗓子哭喊着，到最后沉甸甸的昏睡过去，却还因为埋在他体内火热的硕大，发出胡乱的呓语。

直到深夜，Steve才在Bucky的体内成结，最后一次射精的时间有点长，滚烫的液体一波一波的击打着Bucky的内壁，饱胀的感觉几乎要撑破他的肚子。

满足的疼痛感，让Bucky从昏睡中勉强睁开眼睛，内心满是幸福的看了一眼身上意乱情迷的男人，便再次陷入甜蜜的梦乡。

 

天刚蒙蒙亮，Steve便被冻醒了，他打了个激灵，清醒过来后，才发现Bucky正背对着他缩成小小的一团睡在他的怀里，而他的阴茎还埋在他柔软的肉穴里。

昨晚被信息素扰乱的神智瞬间回到了Steve的大脑里，他手忙脚乱的从Bucky身上爬起来，已经软下来的阴茎从Bucky的肉穴里滑出来，带出大量的精液和体液。

突然的空虚让Bucky不满的扭动了一下，可能是觉得冷，Bucky缩成更小的一团往床垫里钻了钻。

Steve目瞪口呆的看着眼前一丝不挂的Bucky，他居然就这么在Bucky小破床上占有了他。

小小的人儿正因为成结后的虚脱疲惫的昏睡着，Steve摸了摸Bucky脖子上的咬痕，叹了口气。都怪自己自制力这么差，但既然自己对Bucky做了这种事，就一定会对他负责到底。

他穿上衣服，用被单把Bucky裹起来抱进怀里。重新回到Steve怀抱里的Bucky满足的往他温暖的臂弯钻了钻，依然没有醒过来。

Steve决定先把Bucky带回家，昨晚开来的吉普车虽然撞坏了车头，但还能正常驾驶。Steve趁着天色还早，行人不多的时候悄悄出发。

不知为什么，这么长时间压在心底的郁结不知何时已经烟消云散了。

 

Bucky醒来的时候，发现自己正躺在一张柔软的大床上，他的身体仍然没有力气，浑身酸疼的厉害。每个Omega的发情期会持续一个礼拜，而现在刚刚过了一天而已，他稍微有了点意识，才发现自己躺在Steve的房间里。

Bucky很震惊，回想起昨夜发情的自己和恍惚中仿佛看到的Steve的脸，突然心头一惊...难道...？

“你醒了？”Steve温柔的声音在旁边响起，Bucky有些惊恐的看着Steve。

看着Bucky的表情，Steve的心情很不好受，自己强占了这个Omega，对方一定非常害怕自己吧。

“你现在好点了吗？要喝点热牛奶吗？”Steve尽量轻柔的询问，生怕吓到他。

Bucky却忍不住想哭，男人越是温柔他就越羞愧。他不知道Steve为什么会出现在自己的房子里，可他明白，每个alpha都抗拒不了Omega的信息素，这是人性的本能，可自己，居然用了最卑劣的手段和男人在一起，明知道对方已经有了门当户对的结合对象。

Bucky越想越难受，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的掉下来。

“对不起...Bucky，我不是...不是故意这样做，都是我不好，你不用担心，我会对你负责的。”Steve看着Bucky的眼泪心里堵的厉害，赶忙柔声安慰，他不知道要怎么补偿这个可怜的Omega，等对方好起来，他甚至不介意Bucky以强暴罪去政府告发他。

“不...不需要，你可以不用管我...”Bucky呜咽着，半天才从嘴里挤出一句话。

第七章 完

第八章

Steve想安慰Bucky,可张开嘴却不知道该说什么好,他觉得自己就是个罪人,伤害了一个无辜的Omega。

伸出手指想安抚一下眼前这具颤抖的身体,却在指尖要触碰到Bucky的肩膀时缩了回去。

Bucky背对着他,肩膀轻轻抖动着,他不敢哭出声,怕Steve觉得他烦。

两人在同一个屋檐下尴尬的沉默着,最终,Steve输了这场安静的对峙,他叹了口,默默退出了房间。

得知那个男人此时已经不在自己身边,Bucky才稍微松了口气,他还处于发情中,瘫软在被子里的身体疲劳发烫,像发烧一样。

热潮带来的疲惫让Bucky无暇顾及这些烦恼,再次进入沉睡当中。

Steve决定好好对待Bucky,现在的他已经把Bucky当做是自己的Omega。

他先给乡下的父母发了封电报,简单说明了家里的情况。估计父母不久后就会急急忙忙的赶回来吧。

之后他打算请个仆人,家里的事绝对不能让Bucky再做了,也许他应该再帮Bucky买些衣服,等Bucky的发情期过了,他们可以一起去寄宿学校看看他们的妹妹。

决定好了一切,Steve打算这些天哪都不去,在Bucky身边寸步不离。他了解了一些Omega的知识,知道他们在发情期的前后需要他们的alpha精心照顾。

一想到Bucky也许会怀上自己的孩子,Steve竟有些激动。

想到这,Steve又有些矛盾,他打算的是很好,可还不知道Bucky愿不愿意接受他。虽然他一直对Bucky的感觉都不错,可两人的发展还是太快了一点。

“不管怎么样,至少我要保护他安全度过这几天...”Steve在心里暗暗的想。

到了傍晚,一丝甜甜的香味引起了Steve的注意,在Omega发情时的alpha对自己专属的信息素都是非常敏感的,Steve知道Bucky第二次的热潮已经来了。

Steve关好门窗,他可不想让随便哪个过路的人分享到这甜蜜的气息。

打开房门,一股香甜的味道扑面而来,此时的Bucky似乎很难受,他趴在床上,脸深深埋在枕头里,看样子他还在睡梦中,哼哼唧唧的发出呢喃的呓语。

Steve掀开被子,露出Bucky雪白的脖颈,肩颈间还有他留下的齿痕。他低头吻了吻那里,Bucky便舒服的扭了扭身体,往床边的Steve身边靠了靠。

热潮中的Omega只能被欲望驱使本能,所以,散发着雄性荷尔蒙的Steve对Bucky来说就是干渴中的一汪清泉,让他恨不得沉浸其中。

Bucky身上还穿着Steve的睡袍,宽松到Steve只扯着领子就能拉到腰部,感受到深爱的男人就在亲吻着自己的后背,Bucky舒服的轻轻呻吟起来,微微支撑起身体靠近Steve火热的嘴唇。

“Bucky...”Steve有些陶醉的呢喃了一声Bucky的名字。

清醒时的Bucky会抗拒他,可此时,Bucky正主动的靠近他,渴求他,不管是不是信息素在搞怪,Steve都非常享受这亲密的感觉。

Bucky第二次的热潮依然非常猛烈,Steve足足在他体内发泄了三次才让他稍微安静下来一点,之后,他抱着他,让他躺在自己的臂弯里休息。

高潮后的Bucky明显有些脱力,却还是不安分的抱着Steve的脖子,嗅着他的alpha身上特有的味道。他半眯着迷茫的双眼,却无意识的露出满足的微笑。

Steve很喜欢这样的Bucky,毫无保留的,坦诚的用身体表达对着对自己的喜欢,至少此时,Steve愿意相信Bucky是需要自己的。

他一遍又一遍亲吻着怀里人的嘴唇,宽大的手掌轻轻安抚着Bucky的后背,安稳舒爽的感觉让Bucky往男人的怀里又凑了凑,才老老实实的进入梦乡。

Steve却有些失眠,他看着睡梦中的Bucky毫无防备的脸,不知道明早他会用什么样的表情对待自己。

 

Bucky睁开眼睛的时候,感觉喉咙又干又痛。发情的身体会散发大量的水分,所以每次结合后的Omega都需要喝大量的水。

他挣扎着拖着疲惫的身体刚要从被子里钻出来,一杯温水就递到了他眼前。

“你是不是渴了?”Steve温柔的笑道。

Bucky本能的惊了一下,并没有敢伸出手去接那个杯子,他甚至不敢抬头看Steve的脸。

Steve叹了口气,把杯子放在床头,他想伸手摸摸Bucky的脸,却发现对方一直在闪躲着自己。

果然还是不行吗?脱离了信息素,他们只能是这样的关系吗?

“如果你有需要就叫我,我就在门外。”Steve的声音夹杂着些许失望。

Bucky并不是不想搭理Steve,他只是很难用这种方式接受男人的温柔。身上的吻痕和双腿间疼痛都在告诉自己昨夜发生的一切,他居然又这么不知廉耻的要Steve帮他排解热潮。

Bucky吸了吸鼻子,忍住又要不争气流下的眼泪。他想,也许他可以告诉Steve,只要把自己锁在地下室就可以了。他又不是没一个人度过过这段时期,现在还不是活的好好的。

鼓起勇气,Bucky叫了一声Steve的名字:“Steve...”

声音并不大,可房门却马上打开了。

“怎么了Bucky?”Steve关切的问。

“我...我想告诉你,如果你觉得这很麻烦的话,可以把我关起来...”Bucky的眼神一直在闪躲。

“为什么?”Steve有些不解,他知道一个没有alpha的Omega在发情时有多痛苦。

Bucky以为Steve不知道后果的严重性,他有些焦急的说:“要是...怀孕了怎么办?”

“那就生下来。”Steve几乎一秒都没有犹豫。

Bucky有些诧异,低下头咬了咬嘴唇,但一想到那天那个精致的如瓷娃娃一般的Omega,他的心里却忍不住有些泛酸:“可是...”

看着Bucky欲言又止的样子,Steve走上前,在床边蹲了下来,他的手臂支撑着床沿,看着Bucky的脸,认真的问:“Bucky,你是不是...不想和我在一起?”

Bucky的心头猛的一颤,他抬起头,看着Steve近在咫尺的脸,这个他第一次见到,就让他怦然心动的男人,他何尝不想和他在一起。

他看着Steve湛蓝的眼睛,多想问他——

——如果这句话...你在第一次见面的时候问我多好,那样我就会相信,你是因为爱我,才想和我在一起,而不是现在,因为迫不得已,才要对我负责任...

Bucky轻轻摇了摇头。

Steve看着Bucky无神的眼睛,喉头有些泛酸,Bucky不愿意,他再强求也没用,这样只能徒增他的痛苦罢了。

“好,Bucky,我尊重你的想法,如果你不想让我碰你,我答应你,我会想办法控制我自己,但我希望这段时间,你不要离开我,因为外面太危险了。”

说完这些,Steve停顿了一会儿,发现Bucky并没有什么反应,他还想说点什么,嘴里却有些苦涩。

“你好好休息吧,有需要就叫我,我就在门外。”

说完,Steve头也不回的走出房间。

没有看到,Bucky的眼泪,滴在了手背上。

第八章 完

 

第九章

 

Steve真的没有再对Bucky做什么过分亲密的举动，除了将一些食物和水定时送进屋子，他甚至没有多看Bucky一眼。

Bucky又昏睡了一天，直到傍晚才睁开眼睛，这时，他发现一支抑制剂出现在他的床头。

拿起那个小瓶子，Bucky心里五味陈杂，该说Steve是温柔好还是绝情好呢？可他又有什么资格难过，毕竟这是他自己的选择。

Bucky突然有些痛恨自己是个Omega。

 

扭开盖子，将那瓶带着淡淡苦涩的液体一饮而尽，之后，他蜷缩在墙角的地板上，等着自己下一次热潮的袭来。

他不愿意继续躺在床上，那里有Steve的味道，太过于温暖。地板上冰冷的触感能让他保持短暂的清醒。

外面的天色越来越暗，直到黑暗吞没了整间屋子。

Steve并不在家，他很怕再闻到那香甜的味道导致自己失控，再做出什么伤害Bucky的事情。

他在大马路上闲晃了一下午，天色越来越晚，在他发现自己已经无处可去的时候，他决定去打扰一位不经常打扰的老朋友。

Steve刚到那间灯火通明的屋子就有仆人主动来接待他，他有些不自在，这就是为什么Steve不太喜欢打扰这位朋友的原因，因为每次到他家Steve都会感觉特别的拘谨。

虽然两人是一起进的军队，但对方凭借聪明的脑子很快进了研发部。而自己，只能靠蛮力在前线拼搏。

“哇哦哇哦哇哦，是哪位大人物光临寒舍了？”

Steve刚进客厅，一个穿着考究的小胡子男就迎了上来。

“你还是一如既往的不正经。”Steve揶揄到。

Howard有些不满，听说Steve突然造访，他可是推掉了和新婚妻子喝茶的机会，对方却如此冷淡。

“你可真无情。”Howard假装伤心的说，得到Steve的一个白眼。

“代我向您夫人问好，很抱歉没有参加你们的婚礼，因为我当时正躺在手术台上挖子弹。”

“你这是在说什么，我怎么会责怪你呢，毕竟你没死我就觉得很荣幸了。”

 

两人斗嘴了半天，直到仆人端上咖啡才意犹未尽的停止。

而大家都觉得很正常的样子，毕竟这是Steve和Howard最基本的相处模式。

“好了，Steve，你突然来不会就是为了向没参加到我的婚礼表示遗憾的吧，如果你现在拿不出礼物我可不会原谅你。”

Howard虽然平时不太正经，但私下还是心思细腻的人，他看得出Steve此时正满面愁容。

“我没地方去了，想在你家坐会儿。”Steve老实的说。

“......你家房子被烧了？”

“......我倒真希望是这样。”

 

这时，Howard夸张的吸了吸鼻子，突然大声说：“嘿，伙计，我说你进来后这屋子里怎么一股怪味儿，你刚交配过了？”

Steve羞了个大红脸，有些恼怒的说：“闭嘴，Howard。”

“你可别想瞒过我的鼻子。”说完，Howard凑过来，又在Steve身上嗅了嗅，一副确定的表情，说：“嗯，真是个不错的Omega。”

发现Steve一脸要揍自己的表情，Howard赶紧正经起来，生怕这位哥们的铁拳落到自己脸上。

“怎么了？有烦心事？关于Omega的？”

Howard婚前是个风流的alpha，这些问题可逃不过他的眼睛。

Steve犹豫了一下，决定把事情简单告诉Howard，他确实太需要一个人听听他的倾诉了。

 

Steve的简单讲述差不多用了三个多小时，Howard听完以后整个人都是半石化的样子。

“就是这样。”Steve做了个结尾陈述。 

“噢...”发现Steve正看着自己，Howard一副大梦初醒的表情。

“你刚才说什么？你说你买了个Omega，还把他强上了？”Howard喃喃的说。

“我并没有这么说，我是说....他...并不是那么愿意......”Steve的声音越来越小，脸涨得通红。

“听着兄弟，既然你买了他，他就是你的，没有什么硬来之说，他要是不愿意，你趁着他发情时做几次就好了。”

Howard听说过Omega救助中心的事，与Steve相反，他觉得救助中心是个挺好的机构，至少减少了一些底层Omega被暴力侵害的事件，所以，Steve即使在救助中心买了一个Omega，也不是什么不可原谅的事，毕竟这位兄弟也到了娶妻生子的年纪。

“不是你想的那样，Howard。”Steve有些无力，“我伤害了他，我知道他并不愿意，他清醒的时候会很痛苦，我看着他的样子很不好受。”

“清醒的时候？你是说，他发情了？”

“嗯......”Steve尴尬的点了点头。

“那你还把他丢在家里，自己跑出来？”Howard眨眨眼睛，不懂Steve在纠结什么，他妻子发情期的日子，他可是寸步不离，而这位哥们，还有心情去别人家做客。

“因为...我不想强迫他。”

“噢，那你怎么办，喂他吃抑制剂然后关起来自生自灭吗？”Howard摸了摸下巴，虽然Steve的行为有些不通人性，但也确实是唯一的办法。

“我也没有别的办法...我...”

“那倒没什么，”Howard打断了Steve，说：“不过我听说Omega在热潮期一直没人管的话，可能会脱水而死。”

“你说什么！？”Steve有些震惊，他确实没听说过这样严重的后果。

“是这样的，虽然很少见，但有些Omega的热潮期很强烈，比一般的Omega更...噢，你懂得，所以他们比较容易出现这种现象。”Howard用研究的语气说。

回想起在自己身下主动的Bucky，Steve有些失神，好像他的Omega确实比较....嗯....

Steve虽然没标记过其他Omega，但他在部队里也没少听战友们谈论那些事情。

他越想越坐不住，干脆起身告辞。

Howard看着Steve急匆匆的背影自言自语的说：“我就是随便编了个事儿就急成这样吗？”他回头对仆人说：“去准备份结婚礼物，我觉得应该很快就能用得上了。”

而此时，关在房间里的Bucky正在被他的第三次热潮折磨着，食髓知味的身体不甘心这么被冷落，全身的每一次肌肤都在向Bucky叫嚣着索要Steve的爱抚。

这次的热潮比之前的每一次都要痛苦。

Bucky蜷缩着身体躺在地板上，手指抓着自己的胳膊，指甲已经陷进肉里，缓解欲望带来的全身酥麻的感觉。

他的全身忽冷忽热，交叠在一起的双腿打着颤，后穴不受控制的分泌出一波又一波爱液。

即使吞了一整瓶抑制剂，他的信息素依然不受控制的向外溢出，他咬着嘴唇，用身体磨蹭着地板，不管怎样都缓解不了欲望带来的痛苦。

好几次他都要被欲望驱使，差点脱口喊出Steve的名字。他紧紧咬着嘴唇，齿痕下流出一丝血迹，意识在清醒和模糊中交替着，唯一无法欺骗自己的，是Bucky的心底，一直思念着那个男人温暖的怀抱。

 

Steve几乎是跌跌撞撞的冲回家，此时已经是大半夜了，他甚至来不及打开房子里的灯，就心急火燎的向房间里冲过去。

反正他也不用看路，那股浓烈而甜蜜的香气就是对他最好的指引。

一想到可能会失去那个让他着迷的Omega，Steve几乎要失去控制，他要破门而入的时候才发现房门已经被Bucky在里面反锁，Steve焦急的敲打着房门，喊着Bucky的名字。

 

混沌中，Bucky隐约听见那个让他思念的声音，心底泛起一丝痛苦。

“为什么你要回来......留我一个人自生自灭不好吗？”Bucky捂着耳朵，努力让自己不要听到Steve的呼唤。

发现房间里一点声音都没有，Steve愈发恐惧，此时的他大脑一片空白，对Bucky的担忧已经溢出全身。

他向后退了两步，用力向房门撞去。

第九章 完

 

第十章

Steve很庆幸自己家的门锁不是那么结实,随着喀拉一声门栓断裂的声音,房门猛的被撞开。

浓重的信息素味儿几乎扑面而来。这让Steve不用开灯便在黑暗里轻易的找到了正缩在墙角的Bucky。

他半跪在地板上,霸道的把还在颤抖的男人抱进怀里,不断亲吻他滚烫的额头和脸颊,轻声安慰:“Bucky,对不起,我不该把你丢在这里,别害怕,我回来了...”

Steve的吻掺杂着他浓厚的荷尔蒙像雨点一样落在Bucky的脸上,这让Bucky又舒服又痛苦,快被欲望瓦解的身体还没有丧失意识,他知道这是Steve,这是他深爱的男人。

他想把Steve推开,可双手却不自觉的紧紧抓住男人的衬衫,微微张开嘴索取男人的亲吻。

Steve满足了他,他含住Bucky的嘴唇,深情的亲吻着他。

“唔......”被Steve猛烈的掠夺着嘴唇,Bucky终于忍不住哭了起来,温热的眼泪划过脸颊,滴在了Steve的手背上。

意识到怀里的人正在哭泣,Steve喘着粗气停了下来,但仍然把Bucky紧紧圈在怀里,他们甚至能感受到彼此的呼吸。

“对不起,Bucky,可是我真的...不能这么丢下你...”Steve知道Bucky不愿意,可他却不想再欺骗自己。

“不...不行...”Bucky被热潮折磨的只能吐出零散的语句,他的双腿还在打着颤,Steve身上一波一波的荷尔蒙味儿让他几乎要沦陷。

Steve突然觉得很生气,他已经标记了Bucky,那么Bucky就是他的Omega,哪有Omega一直拒绝自己的alpha的道理。

他一言不发,打横抱起Bucky,强硬又小心的把他放在床上,然后扯掉Bucky身上碍事的衣服。

发觉Steve接下来的动作,Bucky恐惧的啜泣起来,呜咽着,抓着床单想从Steve的身下逃离。

Steve被Bucky的行为彻底激起了愤怒,如果不是在黑暗中,Bucky应该会被Steve充满怒火的眼神吓到。

Steve已经没心思脱衣服了,他只解开了腰带露出下体,就抓住Bucky的双腿,分开他的臀瓣,毫不留情的想要进入。

由于Bucky的后穴已经湿滑的不成样子,他几乎很轻易的就进去了一半。

空虚的后穴被心爱的男人插入,Bucky的全身的细胞都要欢呼起来,酥麻充实的感觉从下体瞬间传到大脑,这让Bucky一下就射了出来。

羞耻的感觉让Bucky小声啜泣着,他紧紧捂住嘴,不让自己不知廉耻的呻吟声溢出来。

Steve抓着Bucky的手臂,强迫他抱住自己脖子。伸手扯开衬衫,用火热的胸膛贴着Bucky已经汗湿的身体,然后,他抱住Bucky,又深又狠的倒干起这具他深爱的身体。

这是他的Omega,他的爱人,他想对他做什么就做什么,他想和他做爱就和他做爱,想让他怀上自己的孩子,他也不可以拒绝。

Steve确定,他爱Bucky,从内心深处,毫无保留的爱着他。

Bucky几乎要被这深入灵魂的撞击瓦解了身体,Steve温暖的味道正温和的包裹着他,他第一次这么放肆的在爱人身下哭叫着,如果现在,Bucky能听到自己的呻吟声,恐怕也会羞耻的无地自容。

“我爱你,Bucky。”

Steve在Bucky的耳边温柔的说。

一整晚,Steve都深深的埋在Bucky的身体里,让他甜蜜的Omega,不断在他身下颤抖着高潮,直到自己的全部精华,都宣泄在爱人的体内。

 

天刚蒙蒙亮的时候,Bucky便醒了过来,他浑身像散了架一般无力,整个人都瘫软在Steve的怀里。

看着男人熟睡的脸,回想起昨晚亲密的结合,以及那句像做梦一样的我爱你,Bucky的脸便像火烧一样的烫。

他很想摇醒Steve,问问他昨晚有没有说过那句话,让他确定,那不是自己的幻想。

他和Steve面对面躺着,调皮的伸出手指,用指尖轻轻描绘着Steve的眉毛,鼻子和嘴唇。

这个让他第一眼就沦陷的alpha,到底有多大的魔力,他很想把一切的错都归结为自己的发情,可他骗不了自己,欺骗不了自己的内心,以及那看到男人便有的幸福感觉。

看着Steve的视线有些模糊,Bucky不明白自己为什么想哭,只是眼泪一瞬间就温润了眼眶,这泪水有些心酸,又有些温暖。

“我也爱你,Steve...”Bucky轻声说,用只有自己才能听到的声音。

第十章 完

 

第十一章

Bucky最终还是没有勇气等到Steve醒来,他试图从那个温暖的怀抱里挣脱出来,却在下一秒被人握住了手掌。

Steve已经醒了,他半眯着眼睛,惺忪的脸上挂着淡淡的微笑。他握着Bucky的手,轻轻吻了吻他的手心。

“早安,Bucky。”他的声音还带着些许睡意,沙哑的有些性感。

“我吵醒你了吗?”

Steve亲昵的动作让Bucky有些不自在,他别过头,尽量不去直视Steve的眼睛。

“并没有,我已经睡好了,倒是你好些了吗?如果你还想要,我们可以再做一次。”Steve说的很自然的,好像他们是已经结婚多年的夫妻一样。

Bucky有些心虚,他很怕自己刚才小声的言语被Steve听到,他怕这会给对方造成很大的困扰。他小心的从Steve的怀里挣脱出来,虽然那里温柔的让他留恋。

“我已经好多了,所以,剩下的几天,我想我能自己撑过去。”Bucky背对着Steve坐起来,手指绞着被单,他很想从这儿逃出去,但他现在什么都没穿,自己的衣服也不知道哪去了。

听了Bucky的话,Steve重重的呼了口气,坐起来靠近Bucky的后背,看着他的脖子上还有昨晚自己留下的印记。

半天没有人说话,Bucky感觉Steve好像在生气。他不敢回头,只觉得对方的气息缭绕在自己身后裸露的皮肤上。

“Bucky,你听着。”沉默了一会儿,Steve缓缓开了口,语气有些严肃,“从现在开始,你永远都不要想着要一个人面对什么,我是你的alpha,不管你愿不愿意,这些都是我必须要做的,我想照顾你,Bucky,别拒绝我,好吗?”

Bucky猛的回头,有点不可思议的看着Steve,突如其来的告白让他有些不知所措。

此时,Steve正认真的等着他的回答,这让他恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

Bucky有些苦恼,这个男人实在有些不解风情,不然谁会在两个人都一丝不挂的床上表白。这让Bucky逃也不是留也不是,干脆做起了鸵鸟——直接用被子蒙住头。

可爱的动作让一脸严肃的Steve嗤笑出声,看着被子里鼓鼓的一团,他也钻了进去,从背后抱住了Bucky有些颤抖的身体。

Bucky在哭,虽然他没有出声,但潮湿的呼吸出卖了他。Steve只是紧紧的抱着他,轻轻拍打他的肩膀安抚他,知道这个自卑的人永远不会先开口,Steve决定对他说出心底的话,他用极尽温柔的嗓音,在Bucky的耳边轻柔的说:

“Bucky,我听到了,你说你爱我,而我也爱你,所以,和我在一起不好吗?”

他很早就醒了,知道那个小傻瓜一直在掉眼泪,也听到了那句有些苦涩的我爱你。

幸好他一直在装睡,如果错过这句话,Steve恐怕要遗憾一生。

被Steve得知了心事,Bucky的内心矛盾又难过,纠结了半天,他才踌躇着开了口:“可是,勋爵家的少爷怎么办?”

Steve怎么也想不到Bucky会问这样的问题,他皱了皱眉,有些摸不着头脑。

被子里还有两个人昨夜旖旎的气息,Steve感觉有些透不过气,他掀开被子,强硬的把Bucky抱起来面对自己,才发现,对方正咬着嘴唇,红肿的眼睛实在有些可怜。

一瞬间,Steve便明白了这个小傻瓜这段日子都在纠结什么,一股甜蜜在心底漾开,Steve几乎要笑出声。

“什么勋爵家的少爷?”Steve故意问。

“就是...就是前些天...那个...”Bucky有些焦急的解释。

“好了Bucky,”Steve决定不逗他了,“你听着,我和那位少爷没有任何关系,他只是来我家做客而已,而且,我一点都不喜欢他。”

“但是...Walsh将军说你会被派到东欧去打仗...”说到这,Bucky竟难过的红了眼眶。

Steve简直不可思议,Bucky居然真的会傻到相信Walsh开的玩笑。他摇着头笑出声,把Bucky抱进怀里,接连给了他好几个吻,他实在太喜欢这个Omega了,恨不得现在就把他按在床上再来一发。

“没关系,Bucky,就算我被派去东欧打仗,我也会带着你的,你愿意跟我一起走吗?”Steve湛蓝色的眼眸深情的看着Bucky,等着他的答案。

在Steve深不见底的眼睛里,Bucky几乎要沦陷进去,这样诱惑的邀请,他怎么会不心动?

如果要问Bucky觉得这一生最幸运的事是什么,他一定要感谢上帝让他遇到Steve这么好的人。

他不想放手,所以这一次,Bucky决定跟着自己的心意走。

不管是去东欧还是什么地方,他想和Steve在一起。

Bucky轻轻点了点头。

Steve立刻吻了他,这次是他们第一次毫无隔阂,全心全意的亲吻。

他们一丝不挂的在床上滚成一团,Steve今天不想起床,他想就这样和Bucky在床上温存一整天。

反正他请了个长假,没人会去管他。

 

Bucky余下的几天热潮期可以被Steve归结为他前三十五年的人生里最幸福的日子。

他的Omega总是很羞涩,只有在热潮涌上来的时候才会大胆的索求他,他们在床上做,在地毯上做,在浴室里做。

高潮时的Bucky会掉眼泪,会泪眼惺忪的呢喃着Steve的名字,会在事后他们温存的时候害羞的勾起嘴角。

Bucky的每一个小动作都让Steve痴迷到不行,以至于他每时每刻都在庆幸当初Bucky走错门的时候他没有把他关在门外。

终于,让Steve恋恋不舍的Bucky的发情期过去了,这让他不得不偷偷计算着Bucky下一次热潮期的日子。

 

Steve真的请了仆人,虽然他自己照顾自己没什么问题,但毕竟现在家里有了Bucky,好多精细活他都不会做。

Bucky觉得很不自在,一日三餐会有人准时做好,他换下来的衣服会有人马上拿去清洗,房间有人会打扫干净,甚至他刚在客厅坐下就会有人送上热茶和点心。

这样的日子没持续几天,Bucky便纠结的向Steve提出意见。

晚餐的时候,Bucky拿着汤勺在瓷碗里搅来搅去,这些天Steve都是跟他一起吃饭,他还有点不习惯。

“Steve...”Bucky踌躇的开了口,他习惯叫Steve先生,可Steve一再要求他叫自己的名字,每次开口,Bucky都有些紧张。

“怎么了,Bucky?”每次Bucky要说话,Steve都会很认真的听着。

“我想,家里的活儿我都可以做,你没必要请仆人。”Bucky鼓起勇气开了口,他还没和Steve提过什么要求,难免有些紧张,虽然这实在谈不上是什么要求。

“Bucky,我不想让你做任何事,如果你觉得仆人让你不自在,那么这些事也可以我来做,只是我煮饭实在不怎么好吃。”Steve半开玩笑的说,眼神却很认真。

Bucky想说点什么却找不到理由。

知道Bucky在纠结什么,Steve接着说:“而且,等我们有了孩子,就更需要人来照顾了不是吗?”

一想到自己可能会怀上Steve的孩子,Bucky立刻红了脸,他还没有做好这么甜蜜的准备,胸膛里的心脏就已经兴奋的狂跳个不停。

Steve微笑着给Bucky添了一份汤,看着他的爱人羞成了一颗红番茄。

可惜,两个人甜腻的日子还没持续几天,一封来自勋爵府的邀请函便送到了Steve的家里。

第十一章 完

 

第十二章 完结篇

Steve决定把邀请函偷偷藏起来，他怕Bucky看到会胡思乱想，便干脆不打算告诉他。 

反正他只是去参加个晚宴，邀请函上还有长长的一串名单，那么多人,勋爵不一定会注意到他,他只要去露个面就可以了，然后想办法在半夜十二点前偷偷溜回家。 

他的omega刚刚过了发情期，他可不想留他一个人独自在夜里入睡。

当天的宴会是晚上九点,Steve七点钟就把Bucky骗上了床。

折腾了一个多小时,Bucky累的睡着了。

Steve给Bucky盖好被子,才轻手轻脚的从房间里退出来,溜到客房换上早已准备好的礼服。

他随意抓了抓头发,反正自己只是去应付个场面,不必打扮的多精细。

Steve出门前还扒着门缝往里看了看,确定Bucky睡得很香甜才依依不舍的离开。

整整迟到了半个小时,Steve才到达勋爵府,他示意司机把他的车子开走,自己独自走了过去。

他想尽量低调一些出现在会场,所以从大门到宴会厅他都没和什么人打招呼。

但可惜,Steve打错了算盘,还是有些好事之徒认出了他,比如——

“嘿,Steve,我的好朋友,你怎么才来,喂,我给大家介绍一下,这位就是我的好哥们,Steve·Rogers,对,没错,就是你们知道的美国队长Steve,嘿,哥们,别羞涩了,来,跟大家打个招呼。”

Howard扯着嗓子从人群里走了出来,他穿着精致的燕尾礼服,头发梳的油光锃亮,端着一杯红酒,身边跟着一堆不知哪来的漂亮女郎。

“你是不是喝多了?”Steve一脸无奈。

周围的人因为Howard的话都注意到了Steve,纷纷过来和他问好。

Howard趁机凑到Steve耳边说:“一会儿勋爵可能会给你个大礼,别怪我没提醒你。”

“什么意思?”Steve心里升起了不好的预感。

Howard没有回答他,只是又凑近Steve身上闻了闻,然后一脸嫌弃的说:“我说老兄,你身上这发情的味儿怎么越来越重了?你就像刚从Omega信息素堆里打个滚出来的一样。”

“嘿,听着,老兄,我今天就是来露个面,等会儿我跟勋爵先生问个好就走,你可别给我搞砸了。”

“恐怕不是你想的那么容易,你没看到今天来的几乎都是军队的人吗?勋爵先生打定主意要给他的儿子相亲,不过你现在去勋爵先生面前走一圈他应该会被你身上这味儿熏退十里,说不定心情不好再把你赶出去。”

“少废话,总之你配合我就好,等会儿看我的眼色行事。”Steve低声叮嘱道。

“我尽力,对了,Steve。”

“嗯?”

“告别处男之身的滋味儿怎么样?”Howard喝了口红酒。

“闭嘴,Howard。”

“Rogers先生。”一个清脆的声音在旁边响起,Murphy少爷不知什么时候出现在Steve的身边,他穿着华丽的礼服,一脸兴奋的看着Steve。

“嗨,你好,晚安,见到你很高兴。”Steve被吓了一跳,嘴巴突然变利索了。

“老兄,你打了个四个招呼。”Howard小声提醒。

“我知道,拖延下时间而已。”

“你们在说什么?”Murphy少爷发现对面的两个大个子在交头接耳,笑着介入他们的话题。

“Rogers上将说你非常漂亮,他想和你跳支舞。”Howard颇有风度的笑了一下,Steve偷偷狠踩他的脚。

“我的荣幸。”Murphy少爷笑的更开心了,主动伸出了右手。

“尊敬的阁下,我...”Steve想找个理由搪塞过去。

“叫我Percy,Rogers先生。”

不得不说,Murphy少爷的确彬彬有礼,主动又不让人觉得唐突,让Steve甚至找不到拒绝的理由。

他有些尴尬的牵起了Percy的手,尽量只碰到他的手指。走向舞池时,Steve还回头跟Howard求助。

Howard冲他挤眉弄眼,不知道在打什么算盘。

由于Steve和Murphy少爷的加入,舞池里自动为他们让出了一块地方,看来大家都知道他们才是今天的主角。

在音乐声里,Steve有些心不在焉,他本来就不会跳舞,只是捏着Percy的手指乱转。

“Rogers先生,我可以叫你Steve吗?”Percy笑了笑,提出了个很合理的要求。

“当然可以。”

不得不说Percy确实是个好看的Omega,眉眼精致,气质出众,和Bucky完全是两个世界的人。

想到Bucky,Steve不自觉的勾起嘴角,那个小家伙应该还在睡吧,Steve知道,Bucky喜欢睡在他的怀里,有一次他起的稍微早了点,Bucky在睡梦里还皱起眉头,往他睡得地方挤了挤,这让Steve不得不又抱着Bucky躺了一会儿。

“Steve,你在想什么?”Percy打断了Steve的思绪。

意识到自己的失态,Steve赶忙说:“没有,只是想起了某个人。”

“是Steve的爱人吗?”

Percy语出惊人,Steve的脚步都跟着踉跄了一下。

“你知道?”Steve有些不可思议。

“刚靠近你的时候我就闻到你身上那股信息素味儿了。”

“......”Steve欲哭无泪,有那么明显吗?

虽然如此,Steve并不打算否认:“是的,我在想他。”

“即使我站在你面前,你也会想他吗?”Percy微笑着,认真的问。

“我无时无刻不在想着他。”Steve看着Percy,坦率的说。

“好吧,Percy少爷感到很失败。”Percy耸了耸肩,依然风度翩翩,“我父亲坚持要我找个门当户对的对象,他很欣赏你。”停顿了一下,Percy补充道:“我也是。”

Steve面露难色,正想说些什么,Percy继续说道:“不过,我第一次去你家就看到那个Omega了,虽然,他一直躲在屋子里,但我知道,你喜欢他。”

“那时候?你是怎么看出来的?”Steve突然觉得这个Percy很有意思。

“你和我说话的时候一直心不在焉,那个Omega在厨房里,你就忍不住往厨房看,那个Omega在客厅里,你的眼睛就一直往客厅里飘。”

“我当时,那么无礼吗?”Steve有些尴尬。

“是的,你让我很没面子,Steve先生。”Percy直言不讳的说。

Steve不置可否,他耸了耸肩,坦然的面对Percy:“很抱歉,Percy阁下,不过还是要谢谢你,如果不是你提醒我,我真的不知道我对我的爱人那么早就动了心。”

“别想得太美,Steve先生,这个舞会是我父亲特意为我们举办的,他还不知道你找了个穷酸的下等人,你让我这么没面子,你以为我会这么轻易放过你吗?”Percy带着坏笑,在Steve耳边轻声的说。

“所以?”Steve并不害怕,大不了就是带着Bucky去天涯海角。

“嗯...为了惩罚你,一会儿我要跟我爸说,你是个很无趣又无礼的男人,我没看上你,而你,最好表现的无赖一点,最好让大家觉得,是你配不上我。”

Percy调皮的眨眨眼,凑近Steve的耳边轻声说:“Percy少爷从不夺人所爱。”

说完,他甩开Steve的手,冲他坏笑了一下,然后假装很生气的离开了。

众人都看向Steve,Steve一摊手,装作什么都不知道。灯光下,他突然觉得这个Percy少爷很潇洒。

Steve如释负重,虽然他不会扮成一个无赖,但至少,他可以旁若无人的和Howard喝酒。他表现的很随意,偶尔和周围的人开了些不合时宜的玩笑,Howard不知道他葫芦里卖的什么药,只好跟着他疯。

快到十一点了,Steve也有些喝醉了,Howard几乎是搀着他坐上自己的车,把黑着脸的Murphy勋爵完全抛在脑后,Steve知道,也许以后,他再也不用来这个让他上不来气的勋爵府了。

“嘿,老兄,等你去东欧打仗的时候,我会去给你送行的。”车子发动之前,Howard跟Steve挥了挥手,假装抹了抹眼泪,他可记得Murphy少爷离场时,勋爵那张吹胡子瞪眼的脸有多好笑。

“好了,Howard,在那之前你会先收到我的结婚请柬的。”Steve满是醉意的脸上笑的无比轻松,坐着车离开了。

回家的路上,Steve突然觉得今晚的月色无比美好。

快到家的时候,他让司机停下车,剩下的一段路,他打算步行回去。

初夏的夜晚,温暖的微风轻轻的拂过路边的野花,吹动着树枝沙沙的响。

知道那个人正睡在自己的床上,Steve突然觉得自己家的老房子都变得温馨起来。

他推开院门,不自觉的吹起了口哨。却发现Bucky正坐在大门前的木栏上,他穿着睡衣,脚上没有穿鞋子。

“嘿,Bucky,这么晚了你怎么出来了?”Steve三步并作两步跑到Bucky的面前。

“你不在,我睡不着。”Bucky眨了眨眼,抬头看着Steve。

“傻瓜。”Steve蹲下来,将Bucky抱进怀里。

Steve身上还有淡淡的酒气,Bucky却并没有质问他去了哪里,只要他回来自己身边就好。

院子里的牵牛藤不知何时爬上了门边的柱子,在月光下开了几朵紫色的牵牛花。

Steve一手抱着Bucky,伸出另一只手,将一朵花连着花枝扯了下来。他将花枝弯成了一个指环,然后单膝跪在Bucky面前,将那个带着花朵的指环套在了Bucky的无名指上。

“James·Bucky·Barnes先生,你愿意和Steve·Rogers结婚吗?”

Steve的眼神里满是酒后的醉态,说话也满嘴酒气,但他的眼神却无比真诚,他深情的看着Bucky,满心期待的等着他的答案。

花枝上还沾着初夏的露水,贴在Bucky的手指上,凉凉的。

Bucky点了点头,轻声说:“我愿意。”

Steve亲吻着Bucky的指尖,一路吻到了他的脖子。

他们忘情的亲吻着,在洒满月光的院子里,在初夏微风的蝉鸣里。

全剧 完


End file.
